Coming Out is Hard To Do
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: The story of how Santana told her parents about her sexuality.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Santana stood in the empty hallway staring at the contents of her locker. Wishing that the school day would last forever or that she could freeze time. Something to prevent her from having to go home and finally tell everybody the truth. That stupid commercial aired tomorrow and she had to tell her family before they saw it.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, "Did you forget how to close your locker? That happened to me once." Santana let out a chuckle and turned around so she was facing Brittany. Somehow that girl knew exactly what to say or do to make her smile and forget her worries. "No Britt just thinking about ways to avoid going home," Santana stated. "Santana your parents love you so much, nothing you say or do could make them stop loving you," Brittany said this so passionately it stunned Santana.

But she wasn't done talking yet,"But even if your parents were to disown you and throw you out on the street you would still have me, my family, and the glee club who all love you so very much. Especially me." Once again Santana was stunned. Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and started pouring down her cheeks. "Oh Santana I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sure your family won't disown you and throw you out on the streets," Brittany said quickly.

Santana smiled through her tears, "These are happy tears, I'm just so glad to know you love me just as much as I love you." She then quickly looked around making sure that the hallway was empty and leaned forward giving Brittany a quick peck on the lips. "Anyways your right I'm going to go home and tell my parents, because I'm Santana freaking Lopez and if they don't accept me I'll go all Lima Heights on their asses!"

Brittany just chuckled, wished Santana luck, and gave her a quick goodbye kiss telling Santana to call her once she had told her parents.

The second Brittany was gone Santana felt all of her previous confidence drain out of her. She slowly trudged out into the parking lot and made her way to her car. When she reached her car she slid into the drivers seat and turned the key in the ignition. As she drove to her house she tried to plan ways that she would tell her parents, but she was to nervous to drive and plan at the same time. So after a few minutes she gave up.

After 10 way to short minutes she pulled up in front of her house. She pulled the key out of the ignition and grabbed her bag. She slowly made her way up the front porch and eventually ended up in front of the door. She had been disappointed to see both her parents cars in the driveway, knowing that she had to do it right away or she would never do it. She put her hand on the doorknob twisted and pulled the door open.

She could smell pot roast coming from the kitchen and TV coming from the living room. As she walked by the kitchen she set her stuff down on the table and looked to make sure her mother was with her father watching TV and not working on dinner. When she saw that her mother wasn't in the kitchen she very slowly made her way to the living room. When she reached it she sat down on the couch across from her parents. When they saw the look on their daughters face they clicked the TV off and looked at her.

.

"Mom dad, I have to tell you something, something that I've been keeping a secret for a very long time but can't anymore." Her mother looked at her daughter, "what is it honey?" Santana sighed slowly gathered up all her courage and in one breath exclaimed,"I'm gay!" They sat there in silence for about a minute. As her parents exchanged looks she couldn't help but wonder if her parents were deciding wether to kick her out or not. But she had to stand her ground, she wouldn't cry.

It was her father who finally spoke,"We don't care we love you always." The moment those words escaped his lips Santana lunged at her parents ant they enveloped her in their arms. Santana was so relieved she couldn't even bring herself to worry about the fact that in a day or two the whole country would know her secret. She had the glee club they were like a second family, her parents, and most importantly Brittany who would stand with her through everything. And for now that was enough.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I had such a great time writing this. I love Brittana. Reviews are always appreciated but please no hate. Also if you like this I have another Glee story in progress called Positive and hopefully many more stories to come so check them out.


End file.
